Excerpts Of The Voice Melissa
by charming writer
Summary: Here short story excerpts from "The Voice" showcasing a what if scenario of Mel's performances from the season 1 show if she ever appeared on that which I set 2 years earlier than it originally came out in coinciding when "The Charmed Ones" were magic free after "The Ultimate Battle" centring round, the live shows.
1. Mel's Blind Audition

**Mel's Blind Audition ** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Voice" whatsoever which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions though I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed who is Piper Halliwell's future daughter and my original fan fiction character.**

**Authors Notes:** **This's the first in a series of short stories featuring my original character Melissa being on the first season of 'The Voice USA' which she participates in an alternate reality to my own one created after the ultimate battle season seven end which shows what happens there and everything else etc.**

The title card and guitar strum sounded out as the reality TV show "The Voice USA" came back onscreen after its annual advertisement break as its host Carson Daly talked overhead on-screen.

"Welcome back to the Voice ladies and gentlemen and next up to face the four judges and hope that they'll turn for her is this lovely lady along here with her family."

The five foot six inches medium long brunette haired woman walked down the pathway towards the front entrance of the Voice studio carrying a guitar over her shoulder whilst seven other family members consisting of two women one pregnant, three men plus two young boys and a girl strolled along beside her.

As they all went inside Mel started spouting, "Hello there my name's Melissa Hale I'm thirty nine years old and am from San Francisco California."

The camera switched to her sitting on a stool beneath a red background where she continued saying, "I was born and raised there and so have pretty much lived there my whole life which is probably why I love the town so much actually."

Different aspects of the city including the cable cars going round town, people walking down by Fisherman's Wharf and the Golden Gate Bridge are shown illustrating Mel's statement.

"There's always something to do there so you never get bored of anything. Well at least I don't anyway."

Mel laughed whilst she continued saying, "Music wise I've played guitar since I was in school when I was fourteen which I learnt there as well as piano, drums and violin also although I play the first two more mainly."

"I've always loved playing music and listen to it constantly." The remarked thirdly before adding. "And have written down a couple of songs also although I have never participated in anything like this until now."

Her cousins Piper and Paige known that publicly but secretly Mel's mother and Aunt in real life talk about the eldest Charmed Ones in the red room when she's not there.

"Mel's really talented and plays to a packed crowd in my nightclub once a week as well as having used to teach people music also generally." Piper stated as a picture of Mel doing that with a band came up on the screen afterwards.

"And performs regularly on her piano also which we love to absolutely" The other brown haired woman Paige went on elating as another picture of Mel performing something to the other charmed ones, Wyatt, Leo, Victor, Charlotte and older Chris overlooking on in Halliwell Manor sun-room showed as well then.

"But hasn't had a real break till now because of family commitments obviously." Piper added back before the scene moved on to the normal side room where the contestant's relatives usually stayed where Piper, Leo, Henry, Charlotte, Wyatt, Victor and Paige stood there along with Carson overlooking the on-screen TV which showed the stage where the participates performed spoke with one another after getting to know each other briefly.

"I see you've brought your whole family here to support Melissa then Piper?" "It's very large certainly." Carson remarked there.

All of them laughed as eldest Halliwell woman countered back. "Thanks Carson yeah we're tight knitted anyway so we usually support one another in everything generally."

Laughing back the show host proclaimed, "Well that's great definitely." Before, muttering. "I must say I was surprised when I heard Mel was thirty nine because she doesn't look it certainly."

The family laughed as Piper's father Victor sported. "Well that's good genes she'd got there which's why Mel looks so young faced. She gets those types of comments all the time which she usually takes gracefully."

"Okay so what do you think of Mel's chances here today then?" Carson asked them.

Mel sat down in the waiting area whilst this happened contemplating what may go on there as Leo spoke out saying, "I think she'll do okay." "Mel's played many years already so she knows what to expect out there anyway."

An employee came up to Melissa and tapped her on the shoulder then.

"They're ready for you inside now Melissa if you'll just follow me."

Mel nodded her head uttering. "Okay thanks." As she, got and went down with the bald headed man towards the long corridor.

Back in the side room Carson commented again. "And if any of the judges turn for her then who do you think Mel will choose out of them?"

"Adam probably" Paige responded. "Because there suited' more musically."

"Alright then" The host remitted nodding his head as Mel spoke out finally going down the corridor saying, "If any of the judges turn for me that would be great but if none of them don't then I'll just enjoy the experience anyway."

Inside the Voice main stage Christina Aquilera and Cee-Lo Green were chatting with one another about the failed attempts earlier on in the day whilst Adam Levine and Blake Shelton spoke out about that to over by the country western singer's chair.

"Well there's gotta be some good talent out there Cee-Lo Green I mean they can't all be bad as the one's earlier on." Christina surmised.

"The next one could be good you know." Adam replied which the diva smarted in return veering round looking at him.

"Yeah right that's what you said about the previous contestants Adam."

"True but I've got a feeling about this one you know." The Maroon Five front man sparked.

"Oh really how, do you pick that one out then?" Blake questioned him.

"Because I've got, a gut feeling inside me Blake that's why." His friend revealed back. "That this one's gonna, be something definitely."

"Okay you say that Adam if you believe it then." Cee-Lo spouted from his chair as the brown haired man walked back over to his after an employee informed them the person was on their way.

"Alright then we'll see." The other answered back as the four of them turned round and faced the audience as Mel stepped out nervous slightly clicking her heels on the varnished floor giving the judges a chance to guess who she was.

"That's a lady." Adam said.

"Definitely yeah she's wearing heels." Blake spoke agreeing.

Mel came up to the microphone in front smiling and waited till someone pointed at her to start when she was ready to do so which she did strumming out the first cords to Sting's 'Fields Of Gold' on her acoustic guitar singing the first verse softly into the microphone. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, when we walked in fields of gold.

Adam's ears picked up immediately as his face rose up from the surface of the console in front of him and he pressed his button subsequently saying, "Oh wow yes." Taken in instantly by the' person singing behind him wanting to know who that was exactly.

Mel's family and Carson in the side room screamed out triumphantly glad someone had picked her out already.

"Oh my god I can't believe it." Carson said, "Adam buzzed already."

Back on stage the eldest charmed one sang the second verse continuing.

So she took her love, for to gaze awhile, among the fields of barley. In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold.

Which Christina commented out loud, "She sounds' young" getting a nod from Cee-Lo remarking back.

"Yeah but she's good though isn't she?"

The audience swayed their arms about as Mel sang the third verse whilst the orchestra came in slightly as she continued guitar playing.

Will you stay with me? Will you be my love among the fields of barley? And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.

Whilst Christina turning round seeing Adam slouched down in his chair leaning towards her engrossed in Mel's singing admitted to Cee-Lo a second time. "Oh yeah he's gone totally."

Prompting Blake out far on the other end who'd been listening carefully to push his button earning a cry from the crowd and the people in the side room who cheered once again, which frustrated the brown haired man instantly getting up shouting. "Hey no man you can't have her." "She's mine okay."

"Not yet she isn't." "Ha, ha" The country man laughed out then squashing what his friend had just said before turning back watching Mel carry on singing.

Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley.

Christina sat there wondering should she push her button to as her hand lay on top of that and if she did what could she do with her making the blonde haired woman resist afterwards earning a little sigh from crowd as well as Mel's family to.

That didn't stop Cee-Lo thou who buzzed in lastly as the song ended after this.

See the children run as the sun goes down, as you lie in fields of gold. When we walked in fields of gold when' we walked in fields of gold.

Cementing Mel's family and the, crowds applause afterwards who stood up giving her a standing ovation including Adam and Blake who woof whistled and clapped shouting out, "Woo! Yeah." Prior to sitting back down later as Mel pulled out her in ear monitors amazed that three people had turned round for her.

In the side room area Carson remarked out there. "Wow look, how many people turned round for her hey."

"Yeah totally she was amazing as usual." Piper replied then stating.

Back on stage the judges sitting down in their seats each offered up their own comments hoping to secure Mel on their team.

Cee-Lo went first asking."Hello love what's your name and where do you come from?"

Mel answered him saying, "My name's Melissa Hale, and I'm from San Francisco California."

The crowd erupted with a cheer hearing that as Cee—Lo continued. "Okay well I turned because I thought you were great so I'd mix you up and change you totally bringing you into the current market if you chose to go with me."

Hearing this Adam turned round shocked arguing. "No way you, can't do that seriously." "You can't take away who Mel is." "She was amazing."

"Exactly" Blake over on the end agreed relating.

"That'd be a total travesty." The Maroon front man got up uttering before going on then. "If you were on my team Mel I wouldn't change a thing about you not a thing."

"Thank you Adam." Mel commented as the man went on flapping his hands about wildly.

"I was blown away man completely blown away." "Your voice was so enchanting I couldn't stop listening to it truly."

"Oh yeah you should've seen it." Christina butted in then conveying. "He was lost in you totally." Prior to' completing. "Anyway the reason I didn't turn wasn't because of you generally but because of the style of music you do I thought suited Adam or Blake better personally because they'd be able to take you more, further in this competition than I could admit-tingly."

"No that's okay." Mel told the diva there. "I appreciate your comment."

"Why thank you Christina." Blake submitted. "To me what makes an artist is someone with a unique personality who is not afraid to show that which I'd certainly bring out of you if you were on my team and like Adam said to I wouldn't change who you were either."

"Thank you, Blake that means a lot actually." Mel replied.

"Just out of curiosity Melissa if you don't me asking" Adam pitched in. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm thirty nine." The woman didn't mind saying.

The four members went wide eyed not quite believing that really.

"No seriously?" Cee-Lo first bated. "You don't look thirty nine." "Wow for someone who looks and sings like they're in their twenty's your very good I must say."

"Thank you Cee-Lo." Mel laughed out sheepishly. "I get those comments a lot from the regulars down at my cousin's nightclub P3."

"So how did you get into music then?" Adam quizzed wanting to know more about his potential protégée. "Seeing as you seem, well versed in it already."

"I grew up listening to it basically and learnt how to play instruments through high school and then played once a week in my Cousin Piper's nightclub which I still do, regularly."

"That's great." The brown haired man smiled nodding.

"And I used to teach music to adults and kids to plus I write my own songs sometimes in my spare time also." Mel added afterwards.

"Oh wow that's amazing." Adam's interest picked, up then. "Have you gone anywhere with your songs yet or?"

The other shook her head announcing. "No I just write them for myself mainly though I do sometimes perform them at my Cousins Piper's nightclub occasionally.

"So why come on something like the Voice now then?" Adam bade finally.

"Because I love singing and wanted to share that with everybody which, I haven't able to do so before now then due to family commitments I had which I don't have now so I'm able to do that yeah." She surmised greatly.

"Okay well you made the right decision certainly because there's a market out there for older singers who perform well live I mean you only have to look at the Beatles late in their careers to know what I'm saying."

"Yep" Mel nodded knowing exactly what he was saying.

"They were unique." The man muttered seemingly. "And sold records because of what they did and never changed who or what they were because they knew all that in the first place which I wouldn't do either like I said to you earlier on if you came on my team."

"That's good to hear definitely. Mel stated just before Christina added finally.

"Well Melissa you've certainly got the cream of the crop here when it comes to choosing one of these fine lovely gentlemen."

"So who's it going to be then?"

The five foot six inch woman took a moment to take everything in as the audience in front of her shouted who they think she should go with. "Wow that's quite hard actually as I didn't expect three people to turn round for me which's a great compliment truly but."

All three men did their own begging poses Adam on the floor, Cee-Lo waving his hands towards him and Blake pointing to him-self trying to influence the girls, decision prior to her uttering finally.

"The person I'm going to go with is the one I identify myself more with musically. Who'll take on board my idea's and not changes me personally and who'll help me go on further in this completion is Adam Levine."

Hearing that, Adam punched his hands up in the air shouting. "Whoa yes thank you." Before getting up out, of his seat going over to thank Mel for choosing him. "You'll not regret this truly."

Blake moaned from his seat frustratingly. "NO!" whilst Cee-Lo just shrugged him-self in defeat as Christina laughed out loud "Thought so." "Ha ha"

The other judges came over and congratulated Mel on getting in who thanked them in return before walking off stage afterwards as the panel returned to their chairs with Adam gloating smartly. "I got a good one there."

Which, Cee-Lo bragged back. "Alright matey you don't have to boast about it ok."

Mel strolled in through the side room doors to the rapturous applauses of her family and Carson Daly who crowded round her generating how proud they were of Mel's performance who thanked them for her support before Carson said then asked her afterwards.

"Well done Melissa." "How was your experience in there then?"

"Amazing really" The charmed one elated. "I'm can't believe all three men turned for me actually."

"Well they did so your journey starts here then." The host stated secondly.

"Yep" Mel nodded agreeing.

"With Adam as you're, coach obviously." Carson continued executing "How do you feel about that personally?"

"Alright actually" Mel summoned up. "I look forward to working with him."

"Okay then well it was a pleasure meeting you Mel and you're family." The brown haired man first dated shaking hands with each of them.

"Thank you Carson." The lady replied.

"And we'll see you next time in the battle rounds then." Carson abated.

"Hmm. Mel replied nodding adjacent to all of them leaving before the, man sported out ending.

"Right then up next on the Voice are two former reality TV stars and a singer / songwriter from Naples Florida."

The camera peered away to the walkway again as the next contestant strolled down there along with her friends and relatives.

The End.


	2. Excerpt Of The Voice Melissa

**Excerpt Of The Voice Melissa****  
**  
**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "The Voice" whatsoever which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions though I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed****  
****who is Piper Halliwell's future daughter and my original fan fiction character.******

**Authors Notes:**** This Is an excerpt from "The Voice" showcasing a what if scenario of one of Mel's performances from the season one show if she ever****  
****appeared on that which I set two years earlier than it originally came out in coinciding when "The Charmed Ones" were magic free after "The****  
****Ultimate Battle". This's not related to any of the performance's which happened on their but done just for my amusement centred round, the live****  
****shows.******

The title card and guitar strum sounded out as the reality tv show "The Voice USA" came back onscreen after its annual advertisement break with host Carson Daly on stage talking.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen." "Now it's the turn of Melissa Hale from San Francisco California and her mentor and coach Adam Levine."

A bell rang out as the five foot six inch emerald-green eyed and auburn red-haired Melissa Hale emerged smiling against a red background with her five foot eleven inch brown hair hazel eye coloured coach Adam standing opposite against her split with a black line going down the middle.

The scene changed to one of the shows photo style looking rehearsal studio's which had a "Team Adam" placard situated on the far back-end wall in the middle of the room. A black, grand piano placed on the left hand side yellow stars littered all around and the two people sitting down on the brown wooden step leading up to the top part of the floor talking.

"Okay so the competitions really heating up now Melissa," Adam spoke to her which she nodded replying "Yep," "&amp; everyone's out there trying to beat the other one, and score votes from the members of the public which we want to get lots of," The man continued spouting.

"Of course," Mel waggled again stating.

"'Cause I don't just think you're a one trick pony you know." "You're here to stay." "Not just because you're the first real over thirty five women on here who looks, sings and plays like she's in her twenties but the fact your multi-talented also which the public like and we want to grab." "So I was thinking since you did "Mr Rock &amp; Roll" by Amy Macdonald last week on guitar we should strip you back right down to basics this  
week and just have you on stage by yourself playing piano singing a sultry ballad with nothing else added making it sound like you're in a recording studio writing a song so everyone out there knows the real Melissa Hale and ,that a thirty nine year-old woman can do well out there in the music industry just as younger people do."

"Absolutely," The woman giggled opposite saying.

"So if you're up for that then we can get started okay," Adam commented.

"I'm totally up for that yeah," Mel replied "Bring it on."

"Yay! That's my lady," The Maroon 5 frontman smiled happily high fiving Melissa who done that back also before shifting to Adam sitting on his own saying.

"I want America to see that a person doesn't have to be eighteen years old to have a good voice, and sing because it doesn't matter whether you're thirty five or over if you have a dream you should definitely go for it."

Mel sits by the piano with Adam &amp; his advisor Amy Lee from Evanescence later on standing next door adjacent.

"Okay so what song have you picked to sing this week Melissa?" The woman asked.

"Well I was thinking of doing Bette Midler's "The Rose" maybe."

"Good choice," Amy uttered back.

"If Adam thinks that's alright of course," The long auburn haired woman proclaimed.

"Oh yeah absolutely," The man smiled. "See that's what I love about this girl you know she knows exactly what songs suit her best and what ones don't putting her own spin on them making them totally different from the original."

"And if she pulls it off the way you suggest," The brown-haired woman added. "Then she could very well become a frontrunner in this competition,"

"Oh no mistakes their yep," Adam finalized saying. "So"

Mel sang a little loudly whilst thumbing the proper keys on the piano so as Adam &amp; Amy listened, on.

She stopped abruptly when she knew she was going wrong and surmised. "Hmm I was a little too loud there."

"Just a tad yeah," Amy surmised. "You want to tone it down slightly you know so you really get the song across to the audience and people watching on TV."

"Exactly yes just do what you normally do singing ballads." The five foot eleven inch man opposite remarked. "Which we know you can, sing."

"Yeah," Mel smiled admitting.

"So let's go over that again and."

Few days later Adam listened on smiling and nodding his head as Mel finished up, performing rightly on "The Voice" main stage in front of him. He  
whooped and cheered at her afterwards bating "Now that's what I'm talking about yeah."

Coming of stage Mel went over where Adam bode. "That was great Melissa." "Let's hope you recreate it Monday evening."

"I hope the public enjoy my performance and see the real Melissa Hale underneath and vote for me 'cause I love been in this competition and don't want to leave it to end yet," The woman spoke on stage sitting down whilst filming played out next.

"If Mel pulls of what she just did Monday evening," Adam exclaimed "Then she'll blow everyone else outta the water."

The red background which introduced the two people earlier on appeared with just Melissa inside that before cutting back to "The Voice" main stage where the 39-year-old female curly tied up side done hair and black satin lace body three quarter sleeve knee-length dress sat down behind a Yamaha grand piano as the audience and judges looked on whilst the first cords of the familiar song started up as Melissa sung softly into the on board attached microphone.

Some say love, it is a river. That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor. That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need.

I say love it is a flower and you its only seed.

The music had an effect on the crowd and four judges who looked on transfixed as Mel went through the bridge section before sounding the last part  
out higher.

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long.

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.

Just remember in the winter. Far beneath the bitter snows

Lies, the seed that with the sun's love. In the spring becomes the rose.

Finishing the' last few cords of she turned round to a standing ovation from the crowd and judges including Mel's immediate family clapping and cheering at her performance then.

Carson came out from the side lines and pointed his left hand at Melissa who walked up to the man whilst he spoke into his microphone gesturing. "Wow look, at that Melissa a standing ovation from the crowd and judges."

"I know yeah I can't believe it. Thank you all so much," The woman replied attentively.

"Well you had us going there Melissa which's why that happened," Carson remarked. "So let's go over to the judging panel and see what they made of that performance." "Blake?"

The country western singer seated in his chair looked on trying to call up what to say but could only come out with. "Wow. I'm"

"Speechless?" The show host finished what he was going to say.

"Totally yeah," Blake nodded "I mean there's not much I can say other than that was amazing you know." "It blew me away just blew me away."

The crowd behind cheered at his response prompting Carson to, ask Cee-Lo Green for his opinion next.

"I agree with what Blake just said you know it was amazing." "Great performance Melissa you're best yet and the best of the evening if not the series." "Good song choice Adam."

He looked down spying on him next to Christina Aquilera.

"That was hers actually," The man smarted, smiling back.

"Well it was an excellent one I mean striping you back right down to the very basic genius idea." "We all heard the real Melissa Hale on her, own no background music distracting."

The crowd applaud again as Christina butted in commenting. "Absolutely I mean when I first heard "Bette Midler's" version I thought wow that was astounding you know timeless classic but what you just did totally blast that out into the twenty first century."

Mel's family raged out sportively making the judges turn round seeing who did that.

"And not only made it cool to like older women but the fact I'm now afraid because that, performance has certainly put you out as a frontrunner in this competition."

Everyone behind her roared a third time as Adam's student said. "Thank you Christina" to the female, judge.

"Oh and whoever styled you up this evening," The diva said lastly. "Great, job by the way. You look stunning."

Melissa thanked her again as Carson pitched in. "Okay then let's go to Mel's mentor and coach Adam Levine and see what he made of that performance?"

"Amazing as usual you know." The man spoke. "I mean I get goose bumps every week watching this woman sing 'cause Mel can do anything you throw at her as she's so versatile a true musician at heart which's what "The Voice's" all about plus writes her own songs at thirty nine which I totally forget she is sometimes though as Mel looks, plays and sings like she's in her twenties and I have no grumbles with her whatsoever." "I can't fault Melissa one bit. She's a joy to work with."

The auburn haired woman smiled back at him warmly as Carson replied. "Okay next up then is Curtis Grimes and his mentor and coach Cee-Lo Green."

The knockout bell rang out again as the brown-haired country western person and 5 times Grammy award-winning singer came up against the red background split down once more by the thin black line before clambering away to their rehearsal studio which sorter looked similar Adam Levine's.

The End. 


	3. Excerpt Of The Voice Final

**Excerpt Of The Voice Final **

**Disclaimer****:**** I don't own "The Voice" whatsoever which belongs to NBC America and John De Mol productions, though I do own Melissa Hale from Charmed who is the Piper Halliwell's future daughter and my original fan fiction character. **

**Authors Notes:**** This second excerpt from "The Voice" is a sequel to the first one I wrote showcasing Adam Levine and my Charmed fan fiction character Melissa visiting San Francisco meeting her family and looking round there before singing their duet "Say Something" b****y "A Great Big World" together in the actual final with the audience and judges'**** reactions to that and so forth. **

**Extra Notes:**** I know the song wasn't around the first time "The Voice" was on but for the purposes of my story it is as it suits Adam and Melissa well. **

The Voice USA main stage looked alive as its host Carson Daly came on stage talking. "Alright ladies and gentlemen next up on the Voice performing their duet together in the final Melissa Hale and her mentor and coach Adam Levine."

The knockout bell rang out showing the five foot six inch auburn red-haired woman standing alongside her five foot eleven inch brown hair, hazel eye colored coach Adam against the red background behind which passed onto them both in the "Team Adam" rehearsal studio with the black Yamaha piano by the side and team name placard on the far back-end wall.

"Okay so you've got a day of in the last week Melissa," Adam stated. "What're you going to do then?"

"I'm going back to San Francisco and spend time seeing everyone there again," Mel stated.

"Oh that'd be great," The Maroon five front man remarked. "Which I'd like you to come along

with me and experience if you can and meet my family after taking a look round the city," The

latter bade.

"I wouldn't mind doing that certainly," Her mentor boded. "I'd love to do it."

"Yay! Mel proclaimed before the scene changed showing Adam speaking in front of the cameras stating. "This last week I got to go to San Francisco with Melissa and see the sights and sounds of her city and meet her family and other people she knows there which was very pleasing."

A black range rover appeared on screen driving down highway 1 by the Golden Gate Bridge early morning.

"Wow that's amazing every time I see it," Adam replied inside it, marvelling at the two structured architecture thing.

"It totally is yeah," His partner retaliated. "That's one of my most favorite landmarks going and not just because I live here or something."

"No I understand what you mean," The man sitting opposite commented. "So how you feel getting into the final then?"

Smiling back his contestant answered. "Gobsmacked really." "I never thought I'd ever get this

far in the competition actually."

Palming his arms out Adam replied. "Well it's a testament to you as a singer and musician truly been why that's happened."

"Thank you," Mel commented sincerely.

"Because you appeal to everyone as you're a totally straight up person all about themselves, not someone else," He added as the charmed one smiled back fondly before he continued saying. "Which I saw at your blind audition and connected with right away summoning why I pushed my button for you."

His partner nodded her head agreeing. "Okay."

"Plus the fact you're the first real middle aged woman who's done well on a talent show besides eighteen year old's," The man alliterated. "And improved each week to seeing why I fast tracked you from the knock-out stage into the semi final round and the public put you right into the final which we're now in."

"Absolutely," Melissa nodded again stating.

"So one of the things you get done there is singing with me," Adam declared happily whilst they both walked down Fisherman's Wharf before being stopped by fans wanting his autograph. "Which I was thinking we could both do Say Something by A Great Big World maybe with us sitting down on chairs and you play guitar whilst my band played on in the background if you're okay with it that is,"

Mel moved her head a third time batting. "No I'm fine with it, really." " That's a good song actually."

"Well I think it is 'cause it'd suit us both vocally showing of our range, which I hope the audience and the public go for and vote you as their winner which you totally deserve to do." The Maroon five lead man spouted.

"Ah thank you Adam," The ex half white-lighter litigated.

"That's okay," He hugged her relating. "I truly mean it."

Speaking in front of the camera Adam sparked continuing. "It was really nice spending time with Melissa and seeing her love and passion for the town she grew up in."

A segment of them riding a cable car showed whilst the brown haired man plied. "Which I understand totally being born and raised in LA myself."

Pulling up outside the Halliwell manor the two people climbed out from the black range rover spying Piper, Henry, Leo, pregnant Paige with Mel and Piper's kids and the whole other people coming to see them who lived down the street shouting. "Adam! Adam!" "Whoo."

"Hi everybody," Hey said as two chaperones stood in front protecting them.

"Adam these are my cousins Piper and Paige." "Their husbands Leo and Henry." "My son and daughter Charlotte and James." "And Piper's kids, Wyatt and Chris," Melissa introduced him.

"Oh cool it's so nice to meet you all," The man replied shaking hands with them.

"You to Mr. Levine," Piper remarked politely. "Please come in."

"Thank you Piper," Adam charmed in before marvelling the house's interior as walked in.

"Wow this is amazing." "I totally love it."

"Yeah it's been in our family over a hundred years actually," Paige stated.

"Really?," The older man barked. "That's impressive."

"Dinner with Melissa's family was fantastic," Adam commented. "Piper this is outstanding." "You're a thoroughly good cook."

"Thank you Adam," The second eldest charmed one related. "I'm glad you like it."

Opening the brown wooden door up over the road in the small blue Victorian house Mel owned opposite the two walked inside her bedroom seeing the Victorian furniture and musical instruments displayed there.

"Cool room Melissa," Adam slated picking up her electric guitar from one of the walls there which Mel added. "Thanks yeah." "It is small though, hence the reason why my guitars and violin are hung up on the wall as there isn't anywhere here to stand them up really so."

Her mentor nodded answering "No I understand that totally." Prior to continuing. "And why you really love music."

He moved over to her tall bookshelf which contained all her records and DVD's. "You certainly have a lot of records here, including Latin."

"Which I use when salsa dancing," Mel relayed. "Keeps me toned and fit."

"I'll have to show you how doing it someday." The woman uttered on afterwards.

"Oh no I have two left feet when it comes to that been why I haven't gone on Dancing With The Stars yet," Adam surveyed.

"Ha, ha, ha," The other laughed remarkably.

"After viewing Mel's house opposite we went to Piper's nightclub later on where she used to sing every week," The hazel eyed person sported. "And I experienced what Mel did previously through the reaction of the regulars that went there."

The auburn haired lady sang John Lennon's "Imagine" on stage with her acoustic guitar which she'd done in the knock-out round. "I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one."

Adam spoke out to the crowd trying to support their afterwards hoping they'll crown Mel Monday evening as their winner.

"What I love about Melissa," He elated finally. "Is that she's a true artist passionate about music who loves what she's doing and has a gift but hasn't really been able to showcase that till now 'cause of family commitment so I hope the public vote for her Mel an crown her their winner because if anyone out there deserves to win "The Voice" and be successful through that it's definitely her.

The red background that showed the two performers earlier on just portrayed Melissa now before cutting back to "The Voice" main stage where the 39-year-old female and 26 year old male sat down on a couple of stools in the middle started playing on as Mel strummed out the first chords of the song.

The Maroon five band members belted along with them behind as Adam sung into the microphone in front softly.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Mel pitched in the next verse whilst playing on still.

"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all." "And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl."

The duo turned and looked at each other coming in harmoniously together afterwards with anguished faces as the crowd with their hands up in the air, moved them side to side swaying along with the music.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." "Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Adam spouted the third verse. "And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." before the volume rose up and grew louder, then quietened down again afterwards as the pair finished with the final words of the song together.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." "And anywhere, I would've followed you." "Say something, I'm giving up on you, Say something, I'm giving up on you." "Say something."

As the music stopped the crowd and judges got up from their chairs giving them both a standing ovation for the performance they just done then.

Carson came out from the sidelines and pointed his left hand at the mentor and protégée who stayed sat down on the stools as he spoke into his microphone gesturing. "Ladies and gentlemen Melissa Hale and Adam Levine."

Everyone round the room applauded again as the duo thanked them for their encouragement there.

"Wow that was amazing folks," The voice host retorted before uttering. "How did it feel playing with each other up there?"

"A real privilege Carson," Adam stated adjusting his right inner earpiece. "Melissa's a wonderful artist."

"Ah thanks Adam," The woman replied attentively placing her left arm against his shoulder. "No I really enjoyed duetting with him." "It was great."

"Well you certainly both made sweet music together, I think," Carson rated prior to remarking. "Which I don't know what the judges made of it."

"I thought it was great actually," The long blonde curly haired singer sparked then earning some applause from the crowd. "You both captured the emotions of the song and what it was about really ."

"Oh absolutely," Blake pitched in. "Watching you two, then I actually thought you were in a relationship going through problems together showing how you felt about one another through the music."

That response earned another wave of applause as Mel laughed out aloud at the country and western singers comment whilst Adam stipulated. "We're not that close you know Blake." Making the southerner laugh back amusingly at him.

"Well I liked it," Cee-Lo replied lastly. "You were both on form together and had great harmonies."

Melissa's family sitting a little way behind cheered on as the rapper completed saying. "Which I doubt anyone who listened to that won't pick up the phone and make you a potential winner after that performance."

"Thank you," Mel uttered back warmly.

The crowd erupted a final time as Carson smiled. "Okay thank you for that judges." "If you want Mel to win the Voice then please call the phone number on your screens below which 20 cents of that goes goes to the music arts charity."

That appeared already when he said. "The vote press buttons on the Voice Facebook, Twitter and official website page which is free or the text number finally opposite, which will cost you more and is considerably higher."

The voting information disappeared soon afterwards before Carson said finally. "Next up after the break duetting will be Christina Aquilera and his only finalist Beverley McClellan so go grab your cups of tea and come back then."

The title card and guitar strum sounded out as the reality TV show went off screen for its annual advertisement break

The End.


End file.
